


Close for Company

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Judy and Violet get a little too close while trapped in a locked closet.(locked in a room/closet + accidental sexual tension. prompt from galentines !)





	Close for Company

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i have no beta !!! we're back in business !!

Damn those high shelves! Who even put scotch tape up that high? Judy floundered, reaching her arm out as high as she possibly could, but to no avail. She just wanted a new role of tape before leaving for the day. Or else she would forget and be out of tape the next time she needed it tomorrow. So it had to get done today! Except there was no way she could get that tape down without a stepping stool. Or someone with longer arms. Judy looked around, but there was barely anyone left in the office. She saw Maria, and briefly considered flagging her down for help, but Maria was far shorter than Judy. Far shorter. No, she would just have to figure it out herself. Judy sighed in frustration. What to do?

“Need a hand there?”

Judy whipped around, startled. “Oh Violet, you can’t do that!” She exclaimed, hand to her chest. “You frightened me!” Violet stood behind her, smirking.

“Sorry, Judy,” Violet said, placing a warm hand on Judy’s shoulder. She blushed, then frowned. This always happened when Violet was near her! It was the strangest thing. Judy never got flustered and warm whether Doralee was around, but the minute Violet was in her vicinity, Judy was blushing like a schoolgirl. It confounded her to no end. Judy shook her head, hoping Violet couldn’t see how red her cheeks must have been. Clearly, Violet hadn’t as she stepped closer, asking, “Did you need something from in here?”

Judy huffed, hands on her hips. “Yes, I needed the scotch tape, but it’s all the way at the top and I can’t reach it,” she said, furrowing her brow. She hopped onto her tippy toes and reached up again, failing for what had to have been the umpteenth time. She groaned in annoyance. Then, she squeaked as Violet’s hands found her waist and gently guided her back down. She felt a spark in her abdomen, and the heat in her cheeks intensified a Violet moved her out of the way. “Vi-Violet!” She stammered.

“I got this, Judes. Don’t worry,” she said, dropping her bag down next to the door and winking at Judy briefly. Judy’s heart stopped in her chest. Violet was _ always _ like this, and Judy had no clue why it affected her so. No clue at all. But her knees surely buckled without fail. These thoughts were less than helpful.

Judy stepped back, nodding, and the back of her foot bumped the door. She watched as Violet reached her arm up, her carefully tucked-in shirt coming out of her skirt and revealing a tiny patch of skin on Violet’s lower back. It was barely anything, but Judy found herself entranced by it, watching it as Violet cautiously grabbed at the scotch tape. Judy was silently thankful there was so much piled around it, which caused Violet to have to take her time and not drop anything. Judy could stand here all day, fixed on that sliver of skin. Her mind wandered to what else Judy could have stared at, and she was losing focus by the second. _ Click. _

“Judy? The door closed,” Violet said, glancing over her shoulder. Judy straightened, realizing she had been drifting off, fantasizing about Violet. She hoped to god Violet hadn’t caught her in the act of staring. Nodding, She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Or, attempted to twist it. It did not budge however. She tried again to the same result. Why wasn’t the door opening? _ Was it locked? _ Judy gulped. At that moment, Violet whirled around triumphantly, waving a roll tape over her head, and said, “Judy! I got the tape!” Judy said nothing, hand still trying the very obviously locked handle. Violet sighed. “It’s locked, isn’t it?”

Judy hummed anxiously, biting her lower lip. “I am afraid so,” she said, fidgeting with the collar of her blouse. Goodness gracious, she could barely be in the same room as Violet and now they were locked in a closet together? Judy was going to go insane. “Not to worry, I’m sure a janitor will come by soon, though!” Judy said hopefully, turning around and pressing her back to the door. Violet clicked her tongue, pulling off her blazer. Judy gulped again, loudly. “Wha - what are you doing?”

Violet checked her watch. “It’s five o’four now, and the cleaning crew doesn’t stop by our floor until five thirty at the earliest,” she said, leaning forward a bit to hang her coat on the door handle. "We're going to be here a while." Judy nodded, although she hadn’t really grasped Violet’s words. She had been staring at the little space between her shirt collar and her shoulder as Violet had leaned into her. She had also been distracted by Violet’s perfume. And Violet’s lips because Violet hadn’t stepped back all the way. Goodness, she was a mess today.

“R-Right,” Judy said. She clasped her hands together, looking down at them. “I suppose we should just wait then.”

Violet smirked. “That would be the best course of action.” Judy nodded, not letting her eyes stray to anywhere that was Violet. It was already warm enough in there. And she still hadn’t recovered from Violet’s hands on her hips. The very thought made Judy practically vibrate, and she bit her lip. Of course, in such a close space, Violet was bound to notice. “Are you alright, Judy?”

“Hm?” Judy replied, a bit too fast. “Oh, yes I’m fine. Completely fine...” Her eyes traveled up Violet’s neck to her face; was Violet getting closer or was Judy imagining things? “Totally… fine…” She gulped (for the third time, _ really _ Judy). “It’s a bit warm in here,” she said, fanning herself halfheartedly with her hand.

“You should probably ditch this, then,” Violet said as her hands moved to the buttons of Judy’s cardigan. She was so close now, Judy was going to faint. This was her own personal punishment for feeling what she felt towards her friend (and boss), Judy was sure of it. Violet undid the buttons swiftly, saying, “You’re gonna burn up if you don’t.” Judy found that ironic. Violet helped slip the cardigan off her shoulders, hanging it on the handle with her own blazer. Judy’s eyes followed her hands, and she felt the spark in her tummy getting stronger. Warmer. More intense. She was going to start sweating soon, Judy was sure of it.

She cleared her throat, pressing herself against the door more fully. “Thank you, Violet,” she said, and her voice was suddenly hoarse. God help her.’’ Violet simply smiled.

Violet patted her cheek, hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “Don’t mention it.”

Judy was going to burst into flames. Violet seemed so cool and unaffected, and Judy was practically melting into a pool of sin. This was absolute torture. There was nothing else it could be. Judy was going to combust and died because of how intense everything was feeling at that moment. The hand on her shoulder was burning through the cotton of Judy’s blouse, cooking the nerves in her skin. This closet wasn’t even very small was Violet just seemed so close. Judy couldn’t handle it. 

“Jeez, Judes, you look like you’re gonna be sick,” Violet said, leaning down a bit to look at Judy. “Are you claustrophobic? Should I like, kneel down or something to give you some room up here?” The mental image of Violet kneeling down in front of her made Judy’s knees weak, as if her legs were about to give out. She clapped her hands onto Violet’s shoulders. “Judes?” Violet question as Judy rested her forehead on her shoulder. “Tell me what I can do to help.” Judy nodded, shifting to look up at Violet. Her face was barely inches away from Judy’s. Suddenly, there were no racing thoughts in Judy’s head. She sucked in a breath and surged forwards, capturing Violet’s lip in a crushing kiss. Violet froze, and Judy felt regret hit her like a pound of bricks. Judy nearly pulled away before Violet’s hands were cupping her cheeks and pulling her in closer.

The kissing was hot, and very, _ very _ intense. Judy felt like she was going to pass out, she could barely breathe. She didn’t particularly want to, not with Violet kissing her like _ that _. Violet bit her lower lip, and Judy moaned into their kiss softly. In a split second, Violet picked Judy up off the ground and pressed her into the door of the closet, one Judy’s legs wrapped firmly around her waist as she raised a thigh in between Judy’s. Judy moaned, and it was so vulgar that Violet had the audacity to smirk. Judy blushed, but she was pretty sure her entire body was red, head to toe. Her hand traveled up to Violet’s hair, and it closed into a fist as Violet began to make her way down Judy’s neck, unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

“Oh goodness, Violet,” she gasped, tugged just barely. Violet moaned into her skin, teeth sinking softly into the juncture of Judy’s neck and shoulder. A mewl escaped her lips, and Judy’s eyes closed as the pleasure began to mount. She could feel Violet’s hand slipping down her front toward her skirt. She squeaked, pulling Violet into another kiss. “Should be doing _ this - _” she murmured, feeling Violet move to kiss across her jaw, “ - here?”

Violet pulled back, just barely. She was panting, her hair mussed and her pupils dilated. She looked _ sexy _. Judy felt another jolt to her abdomen. “We can stop, if you -”

She was cut off by the sound of a vacuum machine. Judy and Violet’s eyes met, and they both flushed with embarrassment as they realized that the cleaning crew had finally reached their floor. Suddenly, Judy was leaping out of Violet’s embrace and buttoning her blouse as Violet moved to fix her hair and pull on her blazer. Judy was tugging her arm through the sleeve of her cardigan as Violet pounded her fist on the door of the closet. The vacuum shut off, and Judy heard footsteps approaching the closest as she buttoned her cardigan securely. The doorknob twisted open, revealing a very startled young man in a janitor’s vest on the other side.

“Uh…” He said, eyes flitting between the two women.

Violet sighed, smiling, “Thank you so much, we’ve been trapped in there for half an hour! It was getting unbearably hot.” She patted the boy’s shoulder, walking past him. She turned, “C’mon, Judy.” Judy perked, eyes focusing on Violet as she quickly scampered away from the closet. The boy’s eyes followed them for a minute.

“God thing you didn’t die of heat stroke, Judes,” Violet said, smirking at her and linking their arms. They quickly trotted away toward the elevators, quickly stopping by Judy’s desk to drop off the tape. When they entered the elevator, they stood on opposite sides. Judy felt anxious, waiting for the pen to drop. Was Violet going to do something about what had just occurred? Or would she ignore their (very passionate) makeout session and carry on, business as usual? Judy thought the latter just might break her heart. She hoped Violet did something about them. She quite liked Violet.

The elevator dinged the floor to the garage, and Judy watched as Violet stepped out in the direction of her car. Judy walked slowly toward the exit in the other direction. She didn’t drive, usually taking the subway home. She had made it a grand total of three steps when Violet had turned around. “Judy?”

Judy was overeager, as usual. “Yes?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Oh, nothing,” Judy said. “I don’t typically have plans on -”

“How about we have dinner? At my place?” Violet suggested, cutting her off. Judy blushed, searching Violet’s face for any signs of pity or regret. Her whole body relaxed when she found none. She smiled.

“I would really like that.”

Violet smiled in return and outstretched her hand to Judy. “Then c’mon, slowpoke.” Judy giggled, jogging forward to clasp Violet’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudo if u liked it !
> 
> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
